In computer networks, a number of network stations are typically interconnected via a communications medium. For example, Ethernet 802.3 is a commonly used local area network (LAN) scheme in which multiple stations are connected to a shared or dedicated serial data path. These stations often communicate with a switch or some other network device located between the data path and the stations connected to that path. The switch typically controls the communication of packets and includes logic for receiving and forwarding packets to their appropriate destinations.
Currently, when a switch receives a data frame, the switch may generate tag and forwarding data that aid the switch in processing the received data frame. This data may, for example, indicate the priority associated with the data frame and the port or ports through which the data frame is to be transmitted. Since different logic devices within the switch may generate and forward the tag data and the forwarding data, it is important that this data be matched up within the switch to ensure that the data frame is properly processed. Problems may arise when the tag data is generated and forwarded at a faster pace than the forwarding data. In such an event, the forwarding data for a particular data frame may be matched up with tag data for a subsequent frame.